Guided Discipline
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Eren can't do anything on his own and needs to be told what to constantly. In comes a handsome stranger to the bar he works at one evening. "Shitty brat, do you need to be told what to do at every turn?" Levi/Eren LAST CHAPTER ON A03!
1. Encounter

**Words didn't seem to come out quite right with this one and I feel it's a little rushed, but having writers block there's not much else I can do with it. Bear with me and enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

"Eren, why the hell are you standing there like that? If there's no customers at least grab a rag and start wiping down those counters. They aren't gonna do it themselves, you know," the blond man said, walking past Eren and pointing a finger at a spot on the counter to cement his point.

Mike was a good man, and a great boss. Without him, Eren would be out of a job and he would have to put up with his nagging sister all day long and hear her complain about their struggles and misfortune. He was the first one to be this patient with him and he put up with having to tell Eren what to do all the time. It wasn't a small thing, it was a big problem. He needed to be guided every step of the way. 'Eren, do this, Eren do that.' Every minute of every day. He'd been to multiple psychiatrists, but none of them could get through to him about needing to start doing things on his own without guidance. He had no decision making skills whatsoever.

So, here he was, scrubbing diligently at a sticky substance stuck to the counter, but he couldn't seem to get it off. He huffed.

Mike walked past again and handed him a knife.

"Use that," he said and disappeared again around to the other side of the bar, which was quite large.

The bar space was a large circular shape, and at the center of it a mountain of mixers and alcoholic beverages stacked neatly in rows nearly reaching the ceiling. To reach them, one needed to use a 4 tiered stepping stool, but thankfully, the bottles that were used the least were placed at the top, along with extra bottles of flavored mixtures. The establishment itself was large and it was nice, almost extravagant in an odd sort of way; black velvet couches along the walls with low, painted steel tables for the regular hookah enthusiast, abstract art along the walls, and other little things. The walls were two-toned; the top half a dark blue, the bottom half black. Electric, blue light sconces lined the walls for mood lighting. The floor was black marble with blue LEDs lining the outskirts and main walkway to the bar. The back wall of the bar wasn't really a wall at all, rather it was a large salt-water tank that gave off it's own lighting. Tiny lamps adorned the bar's counter tops, but they gave off enough light to aid the ultra violet light that circled the mountain of drinks above his head. Everything held a blue hue. Being able to see without a regular light was a must in order to work functionally here.

Eren took the butter knife and worked on prying off the gunk, finally scraping it to oblivion and tossing the offending substance into the trash. He washed off the knife and placed it back into a basket under the counter. Releasing a sigh, he stood there awkwardly, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers on them absentmindedly before reminding himself with an agitated groan that he forgot to finish wiping down the entire counter.

"I can't do anything..." he grouched, scrubbing with more intensity than he intended. Too busy attacking the counter with a rag, he didn't notice a man come in and take a seat a little ways off, just out of sight of his peripheral vision.

"Oi, brat, even for my standards you're killing that counter."

Eren jumped at the deep voice and whipped his head around to face the stranger, his eyes widening at the short man with a handsome undercut and eyes of pure steel. His mouth was set in a thin line and he had his cheek propped on a fist in a bored manner. He wore a deep crimson button up that cuffed at the elbows with a black vest and a neatly placed dark grey cravat.

What a stunningly attractive image. The younger man's mouth went dry and his jaw was slack. He heard Mike's voice from around the bend.

"Ask for his order, Eren!"

Eren blushed profusely and hurried over, grabbing his notepad and pen from his waist apron. The smallest of smirks appeared on the man's lips and disappeared just as quickly.

"I-I'm sorry about that, uh, what can I get for you?" His voice quavered and he shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

He disregarded his question momentarily. "Do you behave this way with all of your customers, shitty brat?"

"What? Oh, n-no, I'm sorry, sir," he stammered, his blush deepening. All he wanted to do was smash a glass bottle over his head in this moment and get away from this embarrassment that was beginning to drown him. Usually, or rather, never, did he act like this with just any handsome stranger that walked in. They never fazed him in that way. But the one currently staring at him with a hard gaze was confusing him to no end.

"Ugh, don't call me that, at least not now," he said, a glimmer of something pooling there in those orbs. "Call me Levi."

"L-Levi, right, um, so what can I get for you?"

"Manhattan," he said simply. "Preferably with bourbon."

"Anything to eat, si-, uh Levi?" Man this was proving to be harder than he thought.

"Just the drink, but keep my tab open." Levi handed him his card and he took it with a quick nod, turning around and pocketing his notepad since there was no need for it.

He grabbed the bourbon, sweet vermouth, bitters, shaker and stirring utensil. He filled the shaker with ice and measured in the bitters first, pouring the small amount over the ice and giving it a shake before pouring out most of the rest. The ice only needed to be coated. Too much bitters and it was a ruined drink. Filing the shaker with the other two ingredients, he gave it a stir and strained it into a cocktail glass straight. Two olives skewered onto a small plastic toothpick and it was done.

He carefully walked the drink over and placed it atop a small napkin.

"Enjoy, sir!"

"Brat, what the hell did I tell you about just using my damn name?" Eren flushed and the man picked up his drink by the stem and took a dainty sip before looking at it with a raised brow, then looked at the teen. "Hate to admit it, but this is the best Manhattan I've ever fucking had. Good job, brat."

Eren beamed at the praise. Even though he was useless in all other aspects of his life, he knew how to make a good drink. He had been making drinks for his father when he was younger and would occasionally get yelled at for making it wrong, so he worked until he got it right to please him. When he turned 21 he decided to get his bartending license and soon enough he was applying for this nice bar/hookah joint down the road from his small apartment. For a whole year, he had successfully impressed the owner, Mike, never mind the blatant problem he had with having to be told what to do constantly. Because of a shortage in money and this fact, college just wasn't in the cards right now.

No more words were spoken and Eren stood off to the side looking around the bar absentmindedly. He looked at his watch. It was getting late and a rush of customers would be coming in soon, but until then he didn't know what to do. He wanted to keep looking at the handsome face to his right, but didn't want to be caught staring. He risked a glance anyway, just a quick one, but when his eyes moved they met grey and he shivered. That man, Levi, was staring intently at _him_. They were smoldering ashen coals that pierced him in all the right ways and he had to look away first. He knew, though, that he was still staring. He could almost _feel_ it.

His train of thought was interrupted when Mike came around the corner with a dirty rag over his shoulder and he could have sworn he saw Levi make a face out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright, by now you should know what to do, but I'm nice enough to come over here and tell you again." Eren tensed at those words. Damn, he felt stupid. He didn't actually remember at all. "Turn on the radio to our set playlist, get some music going on in here, make sure the lights outside are turned on for the evening and for god sakes tie your shoe." He threw the dirty rag into a bucket under the counter and walked away around the bend, whistling all the way. Eren sighed and bent down to tie his shoe.

A small cough came from behind him and he hurried to tie up before straightening himself and glancing over his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," came the terse reply, his glass almost empty. "Another drink will do just fine, though."

The man was now looking away from him and he almost felt himself droop over that fact, but he shook himself and walked out through a swinging panel to turn on the lights outside. Next, he turned on the radio to its proper station and made sure the volume was loud enough to be heard over a crowd, but quiet enough not to be too distracting. This wasn't a nightclub after all, simply a lounge.

Making his way back to the other side of the panel, he made Levi another drink and presented it to him on a clean napkin, forgetting about the dirty one by his empty glass as he took it to put in a bin under the counter. Mike had been busy bustling about trying to make sure everything was in order and as he passed by, he hurriedly spit out, "Throw away his napkin, Eren!"

"Fuck my life..." Eren went back to where Levi sat and reached out to grab his napkin, only for his wrist to be caught in a tight hold. He gasped and glanced up into eyes that were darkened by the dim lighting, but what he saw there made him pause in fighting the hold.

 _Lust_.

"Shitty brat, do you need to be told what to do at every turn?" His voice was deep, but it was commanding, and it was _hot_. For the love of all things holy, was his voice like molten lava, and he didn't register that he had been insulted until he blinked a few times, but it went ignored. That hand; long, slim fingers and slim wrist... His eyes slowly crawled up his form. His forearm was extremely toned and he could only imagine what his biceps looked like. Farther up were his broad shoulders, his neck, his strong jaw, perfect lips, small nose, and finally...those eyes, shadowed by his perfectly combed, black hair.

He felt his pants tighten and he gulped. This wasn't seriously happening was it? Was this a dream? Because god forbid if anyone woke him up now.

He inhaled his cologne, and he didn't know how to describe it, but the alluring, dark scent sent him spiraling into a hazy lust himself. Oh God, he needed to stop, he was at work. This man was drawing him in and he didn't _want_ it to stop.

Levi made up his mind for him and released his wrist, fingers feathering his own before completely pulling away with a smirk.

"Better take care of that customer that's been sitting there waiting, brat," he said huskily and went back to nursing his drink.

Eren nearly stumbled away from him and hurried over to the other customer, completely forgetting about his napkin once more.

* * *

The night dragged on and Eren was rushing to and fro with taking orders and making drinks, handing out food to the patrons seated at the bar. A few waiters and waitresses had come in to take care of the rest of the people lingering about the large space. The different hookah scents invaded his nostrils, but by now he was used to this. Mike worked the other side of the bar and only came around when he needed a bottle he didn't already have over there. It was packed tonight.

He spared a few glances over to Levi here and there, noticing him watching with interest as Mike occasionally barked at him for this or that and continuously ordering more drinks. That man had to have a tolerance of steel, because he was making his fifth drink now and he still looked completely sober.

He hurried over and ignored the boisterous laughter from the other side of the bar, his brows knitted together in concentration and his jaws clenched tight. He set the drink down, forgoing the new napkin this time around.

"Relax, brat, you look like you're shitting your pants."

Lovely.

"How about _you_ get your ass behind this bar and start dealing with these rowdy people," he snapped and Levi was taken aback by his tone, eyes widening only a small fraction, but Eren caught it. He chuckled. "Thought so."

His expression darkened. "Fucking shitty brat, talk to me like that again and I might as well bend you over this bar and spank you right here and now."

It was Eren's turn to look shocked and he hurried away with heat crawling up his neck and a smirking Levi staring after him. The _nerve_ of that man!

But...he never said he didn't enjoy it and the image of getting spanked by him occupied his thoughts as he worked.

Another hour passed and he was exhausted, the crowd finally lightening up and now few people were scattered throughout and cashing in on their tabs for the evening. By now, it was probably almost 1 in the morning and he still had another 2 hours here. He wondered if that guy would ever leave. He had been here since 8.

Finishing up with the last of two customers at the bar, he released a heavy sigh and strode over to Levi, who was finishing up his drink.

"Would you like to order the whole bar?" Eren teased and leaned on the counter, intentionally creating a dip in his back with a shy smile. He had really come to like this Levi guy and he hoped he would see more of him in the future, name calling aside. Though, being called 'brat' didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was rather endearing.

Grey eyes raked his form from ass to face and it was quite obvious he was doing it with the way Eren snickered behind a hand.

"See something interesting?"

Levi scoffed. "Just cash me out, brat, I don't need to see the bill."

With a small smile, Eren pushed away from the counter and went to swipe his card on his outstanding bill. Those drinks weren't cheap by any means. He ripped the receipt from the machine and sauntered back over to hand it to him, almost sad to see him standing from his seat. He was about a half head shorter than him, but his domineering presence was more than enough to make up for his short stature. The brunet liked it.

"What days do you work?" he asked casually, fixing his cravat and pulling down his vest that had ridden up in the time he spent sitting down.

Eren tipped his head to the side with a shy smile. "Umm, Tuesday to Saturday, so I'll be here tomorrow."

"Good." Levi winked at him with a smirk and it sent delicious chills down his spine. He had to stop himself from lunging at him from over the counter and tackling him to the floor because shit, that man was going to stop his heart. Levi turned to leave.

"See you later, brat," he said over his shoulder and walked out the door.


	2. I Know What You Need

**Writers block is a pain in the ass but I'm still managing to get out some content at least. Also, please let me know if anyone would be interested in a multichapter Bank Heist Modern AU Levi/Eren story! I'm not sure how far I want to take it, but I have a basic outline for it. If anyone has any interesting ideas for it, let me know!**

* * *

The 100 dollar bill that Eren had found under Levi's glass while cleaning was in his hand. He continuously looked at it throughout his shift, pulling it out of his back pocket to stare at it in disbelief. This was way too much money for Levi to give him as a tip and he was dead set on returning it to him when he came in this evening. Who in their right mind would tip this much? It was a crisp bill, fresh from the bank and the only crease on it was the one fold he made to keep it in his pocket.

A customer came in and he pocketed the money, pulling out his notepad from his apron while heading over to the burly, bearded man that took a seat on a far side near the small swinging door of the bar. He looked to be in his 40's and he sported a shiny bald head and a leather biker jacket, too small to zip up over his large stomach. Ugh, he looked like one of those trouble maker types, but Eren sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. Yet, when he made his way over, it just had to be.

The man turned to him. "Well looky there, must be mah birthday ta get a nice piece o' ass servin' me!" He slapped his knee with a laugh as if it was the greatest thing in the world and if he had a buddy Eren was sure he would have clapped him on the shoulder and they would have shared his sentiment. Pig.

"Uh, excuse me, but you shouldn't talk to employees that way," he said nervously, his hand beginning to tremble with a slight anger he didn't know how to express. Who does this man think he is?

The burly man raised a bushy eyebrow and crossed his arms over the table and completely ignored him. "I'll have the uhh...barbecue butter burger wit' onion rings instead o' fries an' a pitcher o' Coors."

With knitted brows and an agitated huff, Eren scribbled down his order and turned to head toward the register to place it. He was always miffed when a customer treated him this way. He couldn't help what he looked like, and he certainly wouldn't be able to help it if he slapped him across the face. This place could sure use some security, then it would be as easy as telling them so they could throw people like him out on their asses.

He didn't need this tonight. He wanted Levi to come. Speaking of which, he looked down at his watch and sighed. It was already 9:43 and he still hasn't shown up yet. Maybe he changed his mind? Or perhaps Eren was getting a little attached. He didn't have his phone number or anything, and he wanted to make it a point to ask tonight if and when he showed.

He took his time heading back to get his food and reappeared at the bar with the greasy burger in a basket, placing it in front of the guest a little more harshly than he intended and the man grabbed him by the wrist.

"Gettin' a little moody there, aren't we, little thing?" He gripped him tighter and Eren struggled to get out of his grasp, letting out a pained squeak.

His large, meaty hand was nothing compared to Levi's slim fingered grip. The touch made him cringe.

"L-let go," he muttered, voice laced with pain. He wished that Mike was here instead of in his office, and all the staff were in the kitchen fucking around as usual. He cursed internally.

The man grinned. "Not 'til ya 'pologize fer the crappy way ya treated me."

Eren had his eyes screwed shut and he tried in vain to pull away, and suddenly his wrist was released and it took all his effort not to fall backwards onto his ass. He opened his eyes to see Levi-bless his soul-grabbing the man by his bear and yanking him toward the floor.

"Levi!" he exclaimed happily, rushing out through the panel and coming to a halt near the man on the ground who was struggling to get up.

"You fucking touched him," he stated in disgust. "I should kick your ass, scum."

Eren grabbed him by the arm but Levi shook it off, standing dangerously in front of the man who now towered over him. But instead of punching Levi, he sat back down in his chair, seemingly out of breath from trying to stand.

"That bitch threw mah food down, he should apologize ta me!" His face was beat red and a vein was bulging on his forehead, but this didn't deter Levi in the slightest.

"No, you were harassing him, you fucking filth. Now go stuff that disgusting face of yours with food before I make you choke on my fucking boot."

When Levi spoke, his face was emotionless, but his eyes held the fury of a thousand suns and his words were laced with acid. The burly man's eyes widened and he sputtered, looking for words, but found none, waving him off and turning back to his burger. The raven finally turned to him and took his hand gently, raising it to get a look at it. Even though the light was poor, he could see red fingerprints wrapped around his wrist. It would surely bruise.

Eren tried to pull his hand away out of embarrassment but Levi held it in place, gazing at him with a strange softness he didn't see before.

"I-it's fine, really, uh, Levi, so..."

Levi muttered under his breath. "I should really kick that stupid fuck's ass for doing this to you," he said and only then did he drop his hand. "Now I definitely need a drink. Set me up, brat. Same as last night." He turned and walked to the far end of Eren's side of the bar, far away from the prick who sat at the other.

Eren nodded and didn't spare the guy a look when he passed by, but he had ordered beer as well, so he wouldn't be able to completely avoid him. At least he knew Levi would put him in his place if he tried anything else. He smiled at that thought as he made Levi's drink and sauntered over to him, swaying his hips a little more than necessary as he went. Of course, the man caught it, hungrily sweeping his eyes over his lithe frame.

He placed his drink on a napkin. "So..." he began, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked to the side, struggling to form the words he wanted to say.

"Spit it out, brat." Levi sipped his drink and licked his lips, the action catching the attention of Eren and he studied the wetness on them, how the alcohol made them glossy and...kissable. He cleared his throat nervously and began his habit of shifting his weight.

"Well, umm, I was wondering...can I..." He swallowed. "...have your number?" He averted his gaze from his lips to his cool eyes, which didn't reveal anything.

"Only if you do something for me."

"L-like what?" he asked hesitantly.

A small smile made its way onto Levi's lips and it was such a handsome sight. He wanted to take a picture and frame it, keep it as a solid memory, because what he knew so far, a genuine smile on his face didn't happen often, if at all. Was it hot in here? Eren gulped.

"In exchange for my number, you have to go out to dinner with me," he said simply, as if he hadn't just asked his bartender of whom he just met yesterday out on a date. He took another sip of his drink and rested his chin on his fist, staring at Eren, _daring_ him to refuse his offer.

Eren blanched at his proposal and his eyes went wide. "I-I...I mean, I don't know, uh..." His words came out higher than he wanted them to and he looked anywhere except Levi, anywhere but those eyes that were looking on with amusement in those steel depths. Damnit, of all the times he couldn't make up his mind it had to be now and his mind turned to mush.

Levi answered for him with a deep chuckle. "I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 8. Don't be late, brat." He pulled out a pen from the inside of his leather jacket (damn him and that skin tight black shirt) and wrote down his number on a napkin, sliding it over when he was done.

His handwriting was insanely neat and he wrote his name under it in cursive. The brunet was bright red and his face was hot all over when he picked it up and slid it into his back pocket, clearing his throat as if it would dispel his nerves. It was a date, a real date with this stud that materialized from Heaven or Hell, he couldn't be sure. And he asked _him_ , Eren, the boring nobody, out on a date! What were the chances?

He didn't realize he had rested his arms on the counter and bowed his head in shock. "But I'm nothing, I'm useless!" he said. "Why me?"

A slim finger gently lifted his chin and Eren gazed longingly into those gorgeous eyes that seemed to take him apart and dissect him piece by piece.

"You're perfect, Eren." He didn't have to look at the name-tag on his shirt anymore. He knew his name by heart. His dreams were plagued with him.

His breathing hitched when his name rolled off his tongue like honey, almost tenderly, but he was sure it was just his imagination. And when he glanced down at his lips, he found that they were mere inches apart from one another and he could feel his cool breath on his skin and smell the minty flavor of the gum he had in his mouth. He leaned forward, ever slowly, just to get a real taste...

"I'm still waitin' fer that beer!" came the loud, booming voice from behind him and he cringed inwardly, pulling away from Levi regretfully to see his lips parted and ready. He looked pissed to have been interrupted and his eyes darted over to the man and sent him a glare colder than ice.

He gave Levi a sorry look and a small shrug before turning to deal with the number one idiot of the night.

* * *

Sunday came around too quickly for his liking and he paced back and forth in front of the bar with his nerves burning and his stomach churning. He had to wick away sweat that beaded by his hairline and he took deep breaths to help calm down, but it was of no use. He couldn't sit still. Couldn't calm down. He had a date with one of the hottest men he had ever seen and he was fumbling with the buttons on his green shirt like a child. He wasn't ready.

"I'm not ready," he stated to himself, letting out a huff and turning on his heel to pace the other direction. It was a bit chilly outside and he had forgotten his jacket, but it wasn't too bad. Obviously not cold enough to keep him from sweating in anxiety. What if he messed up somehow? What if he tripped? What if he couldn't decide on what to order and kept Levi waiting? What if Levi got bored of him and left?

Just then, a sleek, silver Audi R8 pulled up to the curb, the windows tinted a dark shade and Eren had to struggle to see inside, but it was no use. A window rolled down and Levi leaned over the middle console with a handsome side smile on his perfect face.

"Well, brat? Are you getting in or am I going to have to leave you and have dinner by myself?"

Wow, what a smooth talker.

Eren somehow managed to fumble with the handle before finally managing to get it open, sliding inside and plopping down into the seat. Seeing as it was such a nice car, he closed the door too softly the first time and had to open it and close it again, this time succeeding.

Levi rolled his eyes at him in amusement and placed one hand on the wheel and the other on the gearshift, pressing down the clutch with his left foot and switching to first gear to get going. They started rolling slowly at first, then when the car picked up pace he switched gears again. Eren never understood how the hell to drive a stick shift and seeing it firsthand, he wanted to keep it that way. But damn, he was impressed with how smooth the ride was turning out to be.

He averted his gaze from the road and turned to Levi, who had his hair slicked back and damn was it not the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. He hadn't even put that much effort into his hair or his clothes for that matter. His hair was a mess that reached just below his ear and his clothes consisted of the button up and black jeans that had rips on the knees and random grey patches here and there. His shoes were plain black sneakers. 'Fashion,' was he doing it right?

"So," Eren began, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. The man glanced at him out of the corner of his eye with a raised brow in question. "Um, thank you...for taking me out. Also, hello." Man, he felt awkward. No, he was definitely awkward.

"It's no problem, I wanted to." He offered a small smile and changed gears again, getting up to speed on the highway quicker than Eren though possible and he unconsciously grabbed pocket in the door. This car was fast, too fast for Eren's comfort. His entire body was stiff and his expression changed to horror when Levi easily sped around 4 cars. He chanced a look at the dash.

Ninety-four miles per hour.

"I can show you faster, this is nothing."

"N-no! I think this is okay, please don't kill me," he rushed out, his hand shooting out to the man's shoulder. When he realized he was touching the raven he pulled his hand away and set it back in his lap with embarrassment. Levi chuckled.

"I won't kill you, brat. I've been driving almost as long as you've been alive. Almost, if I'm correct in assuming you're in your early twenties."

Eren gaped and looked at him with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. Not yet at least. He would save it for dinner.

In 15 minutes they made it off the highway and onto a busy road, Levi turning quickly into a lot with a small strip of different restaurants. one was a pizza place, another at the end a Greek restaurant, and nestled between them was a restaurant called Mr. Dunderbak's. It sounded oddly German and he wondered if that's the place they were headed since the man parked right out front by a group of people that sat around a bench, smoking and drinking huge glasses of beer. They both exited the car and much to his anxiety, a daring hand found its way to the small of his back.

He wanted to melt.

Levi looked way too good tonight for his own good; tight black pants tucked into steel-toed combat boots, form fitting white button up and the leather jacket from last night adorning his lithe physique. He also had a black fucking choker around his neck with small studs. And was that...eyeliner? It must be, he surely didn't see it in the dark car. This was completely different from when he first entered his bar, and wow, what whiplash. Wait, were his nails painted too?

Before he could finish that train of thought, a hostess was leading them to a table and they were sitting down on a long bench that could easily fit 10 people, no problem. There was another table in similar size and two shorter ones to the side. In the middle of the room was a simple raised gazebo with a German dressed man playing authentic German fold music. near the entrance were two other rooms; one looked like a beer room with more long tables and the other was a smaller seating area with a bar. The place was really nice and it felt authentic.

"Are you done gawking, brat?" came the low, humored tone and Eren finally looked at the one in front of him with a smile.

"I can't wait to try the food here, it smells amazing!" He spotted paper menus and quickly plucked one from the holder, opening it only to completely lose his smile, replaced with one of concentration, then anxiety. Levi watched all of these emotions with a raised brow.

"Alright, there?" he asked, causing Eren to look up at him with a sigh.

"I can't decide. I'm useless."

"Nonesense," he said and opened his own menu to help him. "What kinds of things do you like?"

Eren looked at him like he had grown a second head, then finally blinked and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Do you like sausages?" he asked provocatively, flashing the brunet a wicked smile.

What humor.

"Uh, yeah, I love meat," he returned, sending the raven a piercing look that told him to stop. It only made Levi laugh. Laugh. Not just a chuckle, not just a smirk, an actual fucking laugh. A good light one, too, and it sounded beautiful. He wanted to hear him laugh more often like that. It sent Eren's heart into a fluttering mess and he blushed profusely.

A tall bearded man made his way over and interrupted them with drink requests, both Levi and Eren ordering a liter of Hacker-Pschorr. Really, what better way to spend a dinner date than drinking large amounts of beer that no one should be drinking?

He came back with their beer after checking their I.D.'s and took their food order. Levi had to order for him since he couldn't make up his damn mind about anything in the world anymore, but he was sure the raven wouldn't get him anything weird like liver. Did they even sell that here?

"Uh, so I wanted to ask, um...how old are you?" he questioned nervously.

Levi hummed and crossed his legs, leaning his chin on a hand, as was his usual pose. "Is it important?"

"Well, no, but i'm just...curious?"

"Hm, thirty-four." The man studied him, trying to gauge his reaction.

Holy shit. "Holy shit. You don't look it at all."

"Do I look older, brat?" he teased, tapping his nails against his glass absentmindedly, which caught Eren's attention.

Well, would you look at that. They're painted black. Of course they are. Must be recent because they weren't painted last time he saw him.

"What? No!" he exclaimed, gaining a few uninterested looks in their direction before they went back to their meals. "It's just, you look younger, actually. You're very..." he trailed off, sucking in his bottom lip before continuing. "You're very attractive."

This made Levi lean forward, his arms crossed. "Attractive enough to come home with me tonight?"

Eren sputtered and almost spilled his drink before he could set it down, his eyes wide. "W-why?" he asked lamely. What a stupid question. Of course he knew why, and he was more than willing to hop onto his dick at this point, but it still made his head spin.

Levi uncrossed his arms and slid his hand forward, ghosting a light touch up the brunet's arm and to his neck to grab at his collar. He slowly pulled Eren toward him with a gleam of something unseen in his grey eyes, but whatever it was made Eren's pulse quicken and his attention was zeroed in on Levi and Levi alone, forgetting wholly about the people around them. He didn't care, not when he could once again feel the man's cool breath on his lips. Levi's gaze flitted down to his lips then up again to meet ocean pools. He was frozen to the spot.

"What a brat, asking me why," he started, his thumb rubbing circles in Eren's neck and he could feel the fast pulse there. The brunet gulped and shivered. Levi leaned closer and spoke low, his voice husky and commanding, "You need a little...guided discipline."


	3. Rules and Regulations

**LAST CHAPTER ON AO3, FIND ME BY THE SAME USERNAME!**

* * *

They finished their food in silence, Levi shooting him devilish smiles every now and then and it made Eren's heart palpitate out of control, along with those few words that slapped him in the face and made him gape like a stupid fish. He couldn't believe the man actually said _that_ and then moved away for the incoming food with a passive expression toward the server like nothing happened. He was both in awe and in shock.

Levi busied himself with the curry ketchup, squirting a small amount onto the plate with his 'pomme frites' (fucking fries, okay).

Oceanic eyes simply watched him with intrigue, slowly taking large bites of his own food. What did that even mean, anyway? 'Guided discipline.' It sounded intimidating and oddly exciting. Was he going to spank him or something? Ha. Right. That would be something.

If only he knew what was in store for him.

Their food was paid for and a tip was left, both of them standing to leave. On their way out Levi held the door for him, eyes gleaming with mischief and his stare followed Eren all the way to the car, said brunet twiddling his thumbs anxiously after getting in and buckling his seatbelt. The raven slid into the drivers' seat with his expression replaced by a stoic facade and he didn't spare Eren any glances while they drove. He spoke up, though his voice was soft, his shyness and uncertainty abundantly clear.

"Are we, uh, going to your place, or...?"

"I need to make a stop first," he said, pulling into a small parking lot where a medium sized building sat by itself. Its windows were blacked out and a pink neon sign sat above the door reading 'Sassy's Adult Toys' in italics. His heart felt like it jumped from his chest and he whipped his head around to see Levi unbuckling his seatbelt and moving to get out.

"Stay here," was thrown over his shoulder before Eren was left alone with the car running. He couldn't even get a word in and his jaw hung slack with a mixture of nervousness and surprise. He huffed and stared out the window. His eyes scanned the outside area, noticing a few shady people walk by on the sidewalk, but they seemed harmless enough when they didn't even spare the nice car a second glance and crossed the street. He averted his attention to the inside of the car, spotting a button for a seat warmer and he wondered if he should be touching _anything_ in here in the first place, but decided the button to be harmless after a moment's thought. He pushed it and settled into the seat, delighting in the warmth on his bottom and back with a content sigh.

Just what exactly did Levi have to pick up from a store like this? A dildo? Not like he needed one unless he was secretly a chick in disguise. He scoffed at his absurd thoughts and shook his head. No, there had to be something else he was planning for him, something out of the ordinary most likely, but he couldn't say for sure. Levi seemed like the type of man to torture his victims with pleasure before allowing them any sort of relief.

Oh boy, was he right.

He didn't realize he was nibbling on his bottom lip until he accidentally bit too harshly and immediately released it, his lip swollen and red. He sighed.

The driver door opened and Levi slid into the seat with a large black bag in hand and leaned around to place it behind the seat. His eyes traveled over to Eren with a raised brow.

"Making out with yourself, brat?" he tried to joke, and apparently it worked because Eren snorted, immediately bringing a hand to his mouth with wide eyes.

"Uh, nuh uh, I..." he trailed off, a blush rising on his cheeks as he buried his hands between his legs and looked away shyly.

Slim fingers grabbed his chin and forced him to look in Levi's direction, his eyes bright and glassy. The man leaned over, his minty breath ghosting over his lips. "Eren," he said, voice low and eyes piercing. "Continue looking this delectable and I will have to discipline you further, understand?"

Eren trembled like a leaf and when those fingers released him he exhaled heavily, not realizing he had been holding his breath when the man spoke to him. Levi turned back and peeled out of the parking lot, causing the brunet to tense in his seat. He could feel the blood roaring in his ears and he felt slightly dizzy, his head spinning and his stomach churning with nervous butterflies. He couldn't just go home, not now, not after he _wanted_ this. The man was luring him in, wrapping Eren around his finger as easy as breathing.

They arrived at a condo and parked outside an immediate stairwell, the surrounding area covered in beautiful lawns, shrubs, and flowers, tall trees giving plenty of shade. The buildings themselves were of varying colors, from maroons to beiges with the added dark oak wood lining the windows and doorways. This particular one that Levi was currently leading them into was a maroon 3 story condo, the stairs black iron and the doors a dark mahogany. They traveled up the stairs to the 3rd floor and headed down the walkway where the end had an iron railing, Levi pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. He stepped inside with bag in hand and held open the door for the younger.

"Take off your shoes, I don't need my carpet getting ruined."

Eren stepped inside and was amazed by the simplicity and the cleanliness of it all. Underneath his feet was a small square of mahogany wood and he was careful not to step outside of it before taking his shoes off first and setting them aside. Outside of this, the carpet was a light, creamy white and directly in front of him was a black couch that faced the west wall, a large television hanging there above a small fireplace lined with marble. A glass oval coffee table sat between and an armchair sat against the wall with a tall lamp to its side. To his right was a quaint kitchen and he walked toward the bar stools with an expression of pure awe. The countertops were black, smooth granite and the appliances were black and looked relatively new. He was curious as to where the bedroom was and he turned away from the kitchen and glanced past the living area to see a short hallway with 2 doors. The one to the side most likely a bathroom and directly at the end lay a closed door. The bedroom.

He gulped.

Other than simple decor, it was spotless. More spotless than he had ever seen anywhere else.

His eyes caught sight of Levi in the kitchen, leaning against the stove with a glass of what could be scotch and an expression that could drop anyone's pants. He was staring intently at him, watching him admire his surroundings like a predator. He took a sip.

A chill ran down his spine.

"You're going to shower," he said simply. "There are towels and washcloths under the sink. Use my body wash. Clean _everywhere_." The last part was stressed and Eren got the hint, still unsure about the situation. Things like this didn't just happen. It wasn't...normal? Or was it? Eren certainly didn't do things like this regularly, so it wasn't as if he was a genius with these things. Oh well. To the shower!

Without a glance back he made his way down the short hallway and entered into the bathroom, gawking at the seemingly expensive, decorative towels hanging on the rack, the marble floors, black countertops, a mirror lined with gold trim and a pristine shower with a black and red marbled backsplash. The black rug beneath his feet felt like heaven and the large shower head definitely looked like it would send him there any day of the week. No bottles lined the sink, no toothbrush, only a single bottle of hand soap sat next to the faucet. Above the toilet was a cabinet and, after closing and locking the door behind him, decided to take a quick peek inside to unravel the mystery of where this man kept all of his toiletries.

Inside the cabinet sat a small bottle of cologne, a long case (most likely the toothbrush), toothpaste, and a comb. He was most intrigued by the cologne and turned the glass bottle to see the label.

Armani Code. So that's what smelled so good. He would keep that in mind.

Closing the cabinet and turning to the shower he quickly peeled off his clothes and threw them carelessly onto the floor before grabbing a cloth from under the sink and stepping into the shower. After a few minutes he eventually figured out how to work the knob and set it to a temperature that didn't scald him or freeze him. He washed throughly, the shampoo and conditioner unscented and the body wash much the same. Finishing up he stepped out onto the soft, fluffy mat and hurriedly took a towel from under the sink, wrapping himself in its warmth. Then something occurred to him.

Was he suppose to put back on his old clothes? No, Levi seemed like the type to scold him for such a thing, but what then?

Well, he received his answer in the form of a deep voice muffled by the door.

"Out here, naked. Now."

Demanding little thing (no pun intended), isn't he?

Hesitating a moment, he stared at the door in trepidation, then decided waiting wasn't the best way to go about it and swiftly finished drying himself, laying the towel on the counter. Just as he unlocked the door it opened before he could do it himself and was met with hard eyes and a fully clothed body. He immediately shrunk back and covered himself, unceremoniously nearly tripping over the rug in the process and catching the counter with one hand to steady himself.

 _Smooth, Eren._

"Making me wait will only garner a harsher punishment," he said lowly, disregarding his near-fall completely. The man stepped to the side to let him pass, Eren taking the hint and slowly inching his way by while avoiding any eye contact. He stood by the bedroom door with uncertainty.

"Go in, brat. Or are you afraid that it will swallow you?"

Eren dared a small glare in his direction and turned to enter the room. It was immaculate. The king sized bed against the far wall was covered in a black comforter and pillows with blood red sheets to match. A mahogany nightstand on either side of the bed, the floors the same as the living room, simple art along the light gray walls, a closet to the right, and a single lamp on the nightstand closest to him. Above all it was spotless, just like everything else. He didn't see a single personal belonging in the room. Most likely, he kept everything in his drawers and closet. One thing stood out to him, though, and that was the single chair in the large open space a couple feet from the bed, along with the same black bag from that adult store atop it.

Levi walked past him to the chair and leaned over to dig through it, finally finding what he wanted, and holding it in his hand out of Eren's line of sight.

"Come here."

"Ah, okay," he said and thanked the stars he didn't trip over air, coming to stand in front of the shorter man with excitement and nervousness written all over his face.

"Now," he began, his hands behind his back and posture upright in military fashion. "Listen to me carefully, Eren. There are three important colors I need you to remember. Listening? Say 'Yes, sir' if you are."

"Y-yes, sir." Eren shifted his weight from foot to foot unconsciously.

"Good. When I ask you for a color, you will respond with one of three. Green, I will continue at the same pace. Yellow, I will slow down and adjust to you. Red, I will stop completely. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," he said, sounding more confident than before even as he stood completely bare.

"Good. You may say one of them whenever you feel the need as well, you do not need to wait for me to ask you. Now, hold still."

Levi closed the distance between them and finally revealed what had been hiding in his hands-nipple clamps.

Eren's eyes widened and he took an unconscious step back, causing a thin brow to raise and a piercing expression that dared him to move away any further. The man stepped close again once Eren decided to hold still and lifted his hand against his chest.

"This will feel good, brat. Just wait." After a few seconds, both clamps were on and Eren had to resist the urge to squirm under the odd pressure on his nipples. The two clamps were connected by a thing silver chain and it was mostly plain in design, but nevertheless, it got the job done, and that's what mattered to Levi.

"Go ahead and lay down on the bed and wait for me," Levi said and stepped around the younger and left the room, leaving Eren to stare at the large bed in wonder before he complied and sauntered over and sat down firstly. A couple bounces told him it was rather soft and he hummed in delight and lied back onto the fluffy pillows. It was super comfortable and he felt as if he could fall asleep, but he kept his eyes open and stared at the popcorn ceiling.

"I'm naked on his bed," he mused aloud.

"That you are."

He gasped at the voice and his eyes flew to the man that took a seat next to him on the bed. In his hand was a glass of scotch. Eren immediately felt self conscious and cupped himself in his hands, to which Levi gave a noise of displeasure and swatted his hands away.

"Tonight, I own you. You are mine, and you will not hide from me. I am your Dominant, and you are my submissive. Are we clear?"

"C-crystal, sir."

"Wonderful. I'm glad we are on the same page." With his free hand, he gently caressed the skin of his stomach with his fingers, Eren's muscles tensing at the light, feathery touch. Sliding down past his slowly growing erection, they danced on his thigh, ghosting over the chills that rose on his pretty, supple skin. He gave his thigh a teasing squeeze and moved back up to his chest to take the chain between his fingers. A light tug on it had Eren arching slightly and his bottom lip disappeared between his teeth, the pull of the clamps sending small jolts of pleasure through his nipples.

Oh, that felt better than he expected, and the soft touches continued along his body as Levi opted to speak.

"There are a few questions I need you to answer before we continue, and I need you to answer them honestly," he stated, and he sounded almost professional as if this sort of thing was completely normal for him. "First question, are you mentally stable?"

Eren was taken off guard by the question, but he nodded his head and responded with a simple, "Yes."

"Good. Do you have prior experience with any sort of BDSM? Have you explored any heavy kinks at all in your life?" As he spoke, his fingers played with the clamps, twisting lightly and tugging, causing Eren to whimper in the back of his throat.

"Ahh, I, no. Actually, what does BDSM stand for, exactly?" he questioned through soft pants.

"Bondage, Discipline, Dominance, Submission, Sadism, Masochism. A session may only contain some of those, if not all. Final question, Eren. Do you have any hard limits? Soft limits? Limits pertain to things you will not do, and things you are nervous to do. I need you to take a moment and think about it."

"Well, I don't really need to since I don't know anything, ahh...I guess...no knives? That's definitely a no, uhmm..." The tugging had stopped momentarily to permit the brunet a moment to gather his thoughts and his eyes focused on the glass of scotch that touched the raven's lips briefly. He had absolutely no idea what he was willing to do, but hey, there were safe words, right? And he could always stop Levi before he even started an activity...right? This man seemed sensible and professional, and he would place some of his trust into him for the night. As it stood, he was slightly horny, hard, and ready to try new things, nervousness be damned.

"Think."

"I'm trying to, I just don't really know what to expect, can we just, uh, play it by ear?"

Levi took another sip of his scotch, lowered the glass to his lap, and caught Eren's eyes with his own in a piercing stare. "Playing it by ear is not something I would normally do. There are rules and limits set by the submissive, but since you have no idea what you are doing, not an inkling, I will completely take the reins tonight and give you a glimpse into my world. By my standards, tonight will be relatively easy. For you..." he trailed off, slightly cocking his head to the side in thought. "For you, it will be anything but easy, and I trust you to use those safe words when you need them. Understand, Eren, you will be tied up, you will be flogged, you will be brought so very close to the edge and then thrust back to the beginning to start all over. I will deny you your release, tease you, toy with you, treat you as my submissive, and all you will be able to do is moan my name, writhe, and tremble for me. You have been warned."

* * *

 **last chapter on A03 everybody!**


End file.
